Puzzle Exclusive: I Hardly get any Recognition!
by LoveoftheStoriesAnime
Summary: Hi. Millenium Puzzle here. Well, I've finally got the chance to tell the WHOLE story from my point of view. And I got to tell you, Pharaoh would do anything to keep me quiet...


**Title:** Puzzle Exclusive: I Hardly get any Recognition!

**Summary:** Hi. Millenium Puzzle here. Well, I've finally got the chance to tell the WHOLE story from my point of view. And I got to tell you, Pharaoh would do anything to keep me quiet....

**A/n:** I think it's pretty good. Reposted, kinda.

**Disclaimer**: Me don't own YGO.

M. Puzzle's POV

Hey. Yeah, you. Face the computer screen now! Because man, I've got to dish. And what's that creepy triangle doing talking to me, you might ask? Well, you haven't ever watched Yu Gi Oh!? (And I wasn't trying to scream back there but the title always has to end with and "!".) If not, then what are you doing here in the Yugioh section? I haven't got time to explain.  
Okay, ok, maybe… I have. 5000 years worth of time. That's how old I am. Give or take a few millennia. But I hardly get _any_ recognition; just because I'm an _artifact! I'm not a real live person!_ Jeesh…_People_. Ahem. Anyhoo, the person who actually does get any recognition is the one I will refer to henceforth as the Pharaoh. You would think that the case that houses him would be famous, but no! And he's not even a person, per se. He's just a spirit that happens to take over hapless saps' bodies. And that where I come in.  
You see, his father created me, with his brother, no, not the Pharaoh's brother; he was a spoiled only-child, but the Pharaoh's father's brother. So, I'm, like, the Pharaoh's brother, since we both have the same father. And our little spats could be called family feuds. Anyway, where was I? Oh yes.  
So, for the last few millennia, I was sealed away in his tomb when I died. I mean, when _he_ died. Artifacts don't die. So I was thinking I'd get a few moments "piece"…. Get it? Er, just some puzzle humor. Keep in mind "a few moments" equals a few millennia in 'my time.' Hence, my name: The _Millennium_ Puzzle. I think it's a stupid name for a priceless artifact like me. I think I should've been named: The Priceless Artifact Like Me.  
Anyway… where was I? Oh yeah. After the Pharaoh "moved" in, he wouldn't stop yelling for a few first millennia. "Get me out! Get me out!" He yelled. That sort of thing. I was like, Shut up already, you freaking' Pharaoh! That sort of thing. Technically, I was built to serve him, but a few years of yelling in your ear would drive ANYONE insane. I swear. Then I felt Ra breathing down my neck, so I chose my words more carefully.  
"This is your landlord speaking! Be assured, you've chosen your own destiny and planned it all out. But there will be no noise in the building, you Ra-darned tenant!"  
That did shut him up for a while and I didn't feel Ra breathing down my neck anymore (the Gods are very protective of him) and I think he was "puzzled". Get it? Ha! Ha!  
Ahem, anyway, I was in bliss for having been to put up with all his noise. Seriously, I was about to go insane. I'm a pretty peaceful as the next guy. I'm also pretty. Sparkling gold. Humans like gold. They sell us. That's bad. Not just for the world economy, but for death too. They like to kill for us gold.  
Anyway, where was I…. Oh yeah. So I was just chillin'. 'Cause it was pretty cold in the tomb. It was…. tomb-like.  
Just kidding, Tomby! He gets pretty sensitive, you see. Tomby is the Pharaoh's tomb, you see. But I was only trying to use today's slang. Anyway, I did check every once in a while on the Pharaoh, to see how's he doing. The one time I did check on him, he wasn't dead. It's my job to keep him toasty warm in bone chilling tomb. …Well, it's true, Tomby! Don't get all mad. Anyway, he was hopping around in his soul room. It was different than the one you remember, with the snakes and ladders theme going on. This one was pretty bigheaded taste, if you ask me. A pouf, incense oil, girls in flimsy sheer skirts, feathers everywhere, a big luau. Then again, he was quite the ladies' man when he was alive (mutter mutter) But it was too gaudy for my taste, I guess.  
But I wasn't gonna complain. _"Oh, my Pharaoh…I am your eternal servant.."_ and that sort of thing.  
So, I was relaxing until…I heard the tomb opened! Tomby's door. I was like, what the f--? Tomby, what's going on? Tomby's like: I dunno, man, I just dunno! I guess Trapy's traps outside weren't working. OH NO!  
…sorry for the dramatics there…Anyway, this fat guy came and took me away. Took. Me. Away. Just when I was about to get some rest and relaxation, you know, some R & R. And then this guy just comes and takes me away. …. Tch. Figures. I could feel myself bump and grind against Boxy -- no, not like that! But was I was really jarred in that thing. I mean, really. Artifacts don't fall in love. Sniff.  
Uh. Anyway, I was feeling really emotional from having left Tomby, but it wasn't so bad until the old fat guy gave me to some kid.  
The kid.  
I knew right away, of course. That this kid…was the Destined Kid. I'll call him "Destined Kid" or "The Kid" from now on. Okies? Well, like I said, I knew right away that this eight-year-old kid would be the one to solve me. Because, being a puzzle, I was all in pieces. So, you know, I was holding my breath in anticipation, since I look even prettier when I'm put all together. I shine. I sparkle. I guess the Pharaoh sensed my anticipation because he grew quiet.  
"What going on?"  
None of yo beeswax, I wanted to say. Instead: "The Destined Kid," I replied simply. He grew interested. I wondered why…then! I figured it out. I remembered.

For when the soforth Puzzle is put together, the Pharaoh's spirit shall engulf the one who has so done it.

Aw…  
I felt sorry the Kid. He looked so bright, and innocent, and then… just innocent since he took eight years to put me together. But really, he was a cute kid. He looked just like the Pharaoh when he was a kid. I told him so, and he just grunted. I think he was hankering to get out of there. I mean, that's practically all he said for the last few millennia or so. "GET ME OUT! GET ME OUT!" And did I get one thank you? What a spoiled, ungrateful --  
You might think that there's some sort of sibling rivalry going on, since I mentioned earlier about us having the same father. But I don't think of him as my brother. But I digress. So, after eight years -- which I really didn't mind, me being much older than the Pharaoh -- the kid, still looking much the same, tried to put me together again. The _Pharaoh_ made some remark about me being like Humpty Dumpty… I'll show you Humpty-Dumpty, kid…. And I started to have second thoughts on being put together schtick.  
"Maybe…he shouldn't be the one to put us together," I said. For, after all, having no body, he _was_ me, for the time being.  
"No! No! Me wanna get out of here! Me wanna go and explore the world!" Mr. _Pharaoh_ ranted. I rolled my eye. Yeah, you know, that eye. The one eye on the Millenium Puzzle? That one-- the one's that's shown. I rolled it. I think the kid noticed, but I'm not sure. I guess it would be freaky to have and inanimate object to roll it's eye at you. But I'm not inanimate. I can move. Just no one has sawn me do it. For if they did, they wouldn't believe that they're crazy. Humans.  
_Spirits_. I rolled it again. The Kid looked at me funny. What? ( Whoa, sensitive boy.)  
Then he went away for a while, the Kid I mean, not the Pharaoh. If it were Mr. Pharaoh, I'd be jumping for joy! I mean, the guy's so spoiled like anything. Later, after I really did get solved, he changed though. He became more like his father. I mean our father. Whatever.  
The Destined Kid took me everywhere. He was a lot more gentle than the old fat guy. I didn't bump and…. er, bump against Boxy. Boxy is pretty much a silent type. He doesn't say much to me. But I like him. Anyway, the Kid would zip me in his backpack and take me off to school. I could tell it was school because of all the bullies that bullied him. Poor little kawaii dude. I laughed when the Pharaoh recalled one time that he'd been picked. That was when they (said bullies) didn't know he was Pharaoh, way back when. The Pharaoh looked disgruntled, because I'd laughed. I felt Ra breathing down my neck again. Rawr! Rawr! Of course, I didn't really have a neck, it's just an expression, peeps!  
Sorry. I forced to say sorry. But I didn't know why. I mean, the bullies that had picked on Mr. Pharaoh had had their heads chopped, for Ra's sake! Just for bullying/picking on him! It was different from today. Today, the worst you'd get is a slap.  
Anyway, every once in a while, the Kid would take me out on his desk. I could see a Girl with him. Whoo Hoo! The kid's got a girlfriend! I could tell by the way that he goofily stared at her. She was a sight for my single sore eye, too. I was like, yay! Cause if the Kid would spend all his time with her, he wouldn't have time to put me together. I could stand to wait and not look prettier just to keep the Pharaoh's Spirit _in_ a bit longer. And that's saying _a lot_. But the Kid was stupid. He didn't spend time with her. He would rather put me together I guess. Idiot.  
"Hey, look at her," I said to the Pharaoh. "She's cute, eh?"  
"Mm," he grunted dismissively. I could tell he was far too proud to give a creature like _me_ a straight answer. Oh sure. Don't tell the house that encases you're very soul. I thought, given his rambunctious personality, he'd be like, _Wahoo! Hot Mama! I got you all in check._ But he seemed to be deep in thought. That was a first. Anyway, we both were hold our breaths, watching. The Pharaoh would say, "No, that doesn't belong there," and I would say, "He's can't hear you, idiot! You're just a spirit!" Okay, maybe I didn't have the guts. I just didn't want Ra breathing down my neck again.  
Uh oh…Boxy's lid is covering me again. Time to go home, and hopefully, some more peace and quiet. Or "piece" and quiet. Ha, ha… er. Okay -- whoa! I Am Seriously Being Jarred! It was like…it was being thrown around…? Hard to say when you can't see. Then, this strange guy Punk took a piece of me.  
Help! Help! I was Robbed! Police!.....  
....And not just any piece. The Piece-Eye. The piece with my Eye on it. So, there I was, in some guy's grimy hand. I lost contact with the Pharaoh then, because we have to be in contact, all of us, to communicate. This was bad. Very, very bad.  
Then again…  
This was good. Very, very good. But it didn't seem so, at least at first, because the Punk threw me into the Water. Splash! Chlorine and all. Ow! That stings! I was ready to cry. _Whyy me? Wasn't I a good landlord?_ It was like, when you opened your eye -- er, your eyes, since you're human -- underwater. Except I have no lid. So…. It really stung and stuff.  
But I was happy. I wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because I could feel the other parts of me being put together. I dreamily pictured putting a "For Rent" sign when this was all over. I just wanted to be left alone, you see. Sigh. If I only knew what was in store for me in the future…  
So, the earlier Punk, he dives in to rescue me. In human time, it would have to be a few hours. But for me, it was just a few minutes. "Leave me alone!" I cried grumpily. 'Course, he didn't listen. Humans rarely do. Was some peace hard to ask for? to get? Anyway, I was gripped in his grubby hand -- p.u., what did you eat? Pizza and anchovies, okayy. Okay, _you_ are holding me Too Tightly…  
…  
I was happy to see the cute Kid again. Suddenly, I could see the Pharaoh hovering around. He looked awfully… opaque. Uh oh. My Eye fell to the nearly completely puzzle. Uh oh…  
SNAP!  
I groaned and gritted my teeth -- expression, folks -- as music and magic swirled around. I don't know about the Pharaoh, but it hurt. It was like when all you humans' breaths get taken out of you all at once. Whoosh! I gasped my nonexistent lungs. When I recovered consciousness, I was happy. Look at me! I'm all pretty now! Completed me! I love myself. I would kiss myself if I had lips. Muah! But did anyone, anybody notice? No! Suddenly I was being lifted.. into a string. Oh yeah. I remember. The little knob on the top of my head is so I can be worn.  
…  
Hey, wait, where are you going? Um…. Pharaoh? …oh yeah, I forgot. "Whoso solveth the Puzzle shall be engulfed….by yada yada yada." Boy…what's that scary expression on his face? He should be happy. I smelled trouble.  
"Wait!" I said as we were headed off into the night. Suddenly, we were face to face with some thug- where _is_ the love! (Like I said, I'm pretty peaceful.) "Don't you think you're rushing too fast into this thing?"  
( I checked on the Kid. He was 'sleeping' safely in his soulroom.) Who are you….? This faint voice came.  
I was about to say, I'm the Millennium Puzzle and I'm gonna be your guide, but then I realized.  
Oh sheezh.  
How could _I_ have forgotten?  
The rest of the scriptures read, "…_and then said so Pharaoh will get his memories erased when henceforth Puzzle is solved…"_  
So…  
…he didn't remember me?…  
…  
Wahoo!

TBC

* * *

**A/n:** So… what do ya think? Pretty weird? Feel sorry for the Puzzle yet? I do! Plz review 


End file.
